The New Neighbor
by torimoniz53192
Summary: Kurt and his girlfriends have a sleepover and the next day while they are getting ready to go out they see some new neighbors moving in... a husband and wife and their raven haired son Blaine. Kurt and him meet for a split second and... You will have to read on to figure it out... sorry really bad at summaries
1. The Sleepover

_The New Neighbor_

One afternoon, Kurt heard a knock on his front door. Wondering who it was he hesitantly looked through the peep hole to see since he was not sure if it would be the bullies from school. _No, even they were not stupid enough to try and attack him on his own turf._ After looking through the peep hole he sighed with relief and opened the door to see all of his glee girlfriends standing there, smiling.

"Why are you girls here?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"It's our monthly sleepover weekend… duh!" said Quinn from the back of the group of girls.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?"

"I don't know, but are you going to let us in?" even without looking he knew that this snide comment came from Satan herself.

"Hi Santana, yes girls please come in and well pick out a couple movies and order take out and all of that."

All of the girls and Kurt went through a huge list of different movies since they all had their own opinions. Santana wanted to watch _Salt_; Quinn wanted to watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, Rachel wanted to watch _Almost Famous_, Mercedes wanted to watch _Alice in Wonderland_, and Brittany wanted to watch a homemade movie about her and her cat Lord Tubbington.

"Okay since we all want to watch different movies why don't we just watch them all we have the whole weekend to do so remember?" Kurt tried to reason with the girls who were bickering over which movie to watch. This always happened, but it had never been this bad what was going on with his friends?

Every one of the girls suddenly got silent listening to Kurt and then 30 seconds after Kurt finished speaking they started yelling again. Luckily his dad and step mom were out of town for the weekend because if they heard this they would have cancelled the whole thing because of the noise level and Burt's need of being in a stress free zone after his heart attack the year before.

Kurt was getting fed up with the screaming and yelling at each other so out of nowhere he ran up to his room and grabbed his old bullhorn from what seemed like forever ago when he and Mercedes were on the Cheerios. He ran back downstairs and stepped up on the couch and turned on the bullhorn to siren mode. A loud high-pitched screeching sound flooded the whole house and finally all of the girls had stopped screaming at each other to put their hands over their ears and proceeded to beg Kurt to stop the incessant ringing that was about to burst every one of their ear drums.

"Please Kurt; stop the ringing it is like nails on a chalkboard. Please!" They all screamed at the top of their lungs.

He finally took his finger off the siren button and all the girls slouched down onto the couches and chairs in the movie room thanking him for stopping it.

After all of them decided in which order the movies would be watched, making sure that Brittany's came at such a time at night where everyone would have fallen asleep and then they would have "watched it" but they would not have to live through the torture of what they knew was going to be just an extended version of her online blog "_Fondue for Two_" they order out for a ton of different types of food. A small vegan pizza, which had Rachel's name written all over it, Santana had order from her favorite Puerto Rican restaurant, funny to say that this is true because it was the only one that was in Lima, Ohio; Quinn and Tina ordered from BreadStix, Mercedes and Kurt ordered Thai, which sadly Brittany thought was racist since Tina was there even though they reassured her that it wasn't, and finally Brittany just decided that she would pick off of Santana's plate of food.

After they had all eaten their food and watched about 2-3 movies, Kurt looked at his phone and it was around 1am. He looked around at all of his friends and everyone was asleep except for Brittany who was watching her movie about Lord Tubbington tentatively, even though Kurt could see her eyes were slowly drifting off into what he thought might be the little land that she pushes onto them every day.

"Brit, you need to lie down and close your eyes you look so tired and it is very late." Kurt whispered in order not to awaken the other girls.

"But I am not tired, Kuurr-ahhh." As he sees her yawn at the end of that he lays her down on the pull out couch next to Santana and Mercedes and puts a blanket over her. She almost instantly falls asleep.

Kurt makes sure that he cleans up so that the house does not look disastrous when everyone wakes up. He also puts blankets over all of his friends so that they will not be cold. He then lay down on the only open spot in the movie room left and as soon as his head hit the pillow, which he had grabbed off the floor, he was out like a light.


	2. The Movers

The next morning it had felt like Kurt had only slept around 4 to 5 hours, but when he fully opened his eyes he realized that all of his girlfriends were already up and that the time on his phone said that it was 11 am. This meant that he had been asleep for 9 hours but he wondered why he was still feeling so tired. He shook off the feeling of going back to sleep when he smelt something amazing from the kitchen, he walked to the kitchen to see his friends making breakfast. He felt so privileged to have such good friends like these girls.

When the girls and Kurt finished eating they all got dressed and fixed their hair so they could make their trip to the mall later that day. While they were getting ready they heard a very loud sound, so they all ran to Kurt's bedroom window with their hair still looking not at its best and they were also all half-dressed. While looking out the window they saw a huge moving van followed by 2 escalades, they all just watched as the movers started bringing big boxes into the house next door. Then they all realized that the house next door for the last 4 months was empty waiting to be sold by the previous owners who moved to another town. They all finished getting ready and went downstairs.

"I think that we should make a house warming batch of cookies or something for the new neighbors. What do you think Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"That sounds like a good idea Rach. We can make my mom's famous Pecan Sandies and things like that."

All of the girls and Kurt went into the kitchen and looked around in the pantry for the ingredients for all of the baked goods that they would be making to bring over to the new neighbors so that they felt welcome. While all of them were making the sugar cookies Brittany decided to add all of the flour in at once and turn the mixer on high. This caused the nice clean kitchen to look like a blizzard made its way through it.

"Brit!" they all shouted… all covered in a pretty generous dusting of flour themselves. As Brittany looked at them with a very sad and frightened face Kurt just started to laugh which made everyone look at him like he was crazy since they all knew that he hated dirtying up his designer clothes that cost so much.

"What is wrong with Kurt? He should be running upstairs to change, wash his clothes and take a shower?" asked Rachel

"I don't know but it is kind of scaring me." said Tina.

Kurt just continued to laugh and then out of nowhere so did Mercedes, Santana and Quinn.

"See what I mean they are all going nuts." Rachel said.

"No were not nuts it's just we should have all known what would happen if we left Brittany alone with a high powered electric mixer and a bowl full of flour." Kurt told them. This caused everyone else to burst out laughing also. They all agreed, even Brittany.

After they all had cleaned up the kitchen and finished baking all of the goodies they all packaged them up in Tupperware containers and of course Kurt had to tie a decorative bow around it make it look nice. They all grabbed a container and walked with Kurt over to the new neighbor's house.

They knocked on the door and waited with huge smiles on their faces. The door opened to a very nice looking couple that looked to be around Burt and Carole's ages, Kurt was the first to introduce himself to them because having a group of 7 teenagers just show up at their door unexpectedly might kind of freak them out a little bit.

"Hello my name is Kurt Hummel. I am one of your next door neighbors and my friends and I just wanted to make you some nice house warming baked goods to welcome you both to the neighborhood."

"Thank you so much that is so kind of all of you. My name is Elizabeth Anderson and this is my husband Jason. Would you like to come in?" Taking some of the Tupperware containers and opening up the screen door that still separated them.

"We would not want to impose." Tina said from the back.

"You won't be imposing you kids were nice enough to think to make us these goodies there are so many, we could at least invite you to come in and have something to drink." Elizabeth said.

"We would love to. Thank you very much." Kurt said.

They all went into the very nice very big home of the Anderson's. They admired how nice the house looked from the outside and told them that they had never had the privilege of seeing it from the inside and that was a treat for them. They talked and talked, but sadly Jason had to go to work so after he left Elizabeth gave the kids a tour of the house.

"This is the living room, and the den and you have seen the kitchen. I'm sorry that it is such a mess."

"It is fine you just moved in today it is understandable." Quinn reassured her.

They heard in the distance the sound of a piano being played oh so beautifully. Mercedes whispered to Rachel and Brittany asking where it was coming from. They did not know either they all just thought that they were big classical fans and it was a stereo system playing a radio station or a CD. As they got closer to a room down the hall the music got louder and then a couple of them looked into a specific room that did not look like the rest of the house.

"Umm… Mrs. Anderson?" Rachel asked.

"Please kids call me Elizabeth."

"Okay Elizabeth. Your home is just so amazing, but it looks like this room has someone living in it also who may I ask is?"

"Oh of course I almost forgot she said while looking into the room. After that all the kids heard was "BLAINE ANDERSON! You get over here right now and clean this room we have guests over and we just moved in and your room looks like a tornado went through it."

Then magically the music stopped. Out stepped a boy with curly raven hair, hazel eyes and olive tan skin. "Fine… I'll clean my room." He yelled back.

Blaine walked by all the girls in the group and didn't give them a second look, but when he saw Kurt he just stopped suddenly and stared at him with a really weird face. Kurt felt a little uneasy and decided that they should leave NOW. He checked his phone and gasped.

"I am sorry Elizabeth, but we have to be going I didn't notice what time it was."

All the girls looked at their phones also and gave a questioning look towards Kurt, since they knew him so well they knew what certain facial features and configurations for him meant and the one that he had on his face at the moment was kind of scaring them all.

"Oh yes look at the time we must be going. It was amazing to meet you and your husband and Blaine?" Rachel said in an uneasy tone. "Come on girls we have to go shopping before we go out to dinner tonight."

"Okay, it was also nice to meet you too. Sorry about my son's room and his rude behavior, ever since we told him we were moving he hasn't been very open-minded all he does is sit at that piano and play all day." Elizabeth said.

Once Elizabeth was done speaking all the girls could see was the back of Kurt walking down the stairs and out the front door as quickly as possible. They all followed him worrying what was up with him since they did not have to go shopping for around another 2 hours. He ran back to his house with all the girls on his tail, he ran up the stairs and into his room slamming his door.

"Kurt? What is going on? I have never seen you run that fast ever!" Mercedes said through the door.

"Kurt, please open your door so that we can figure this out and try to help." Tina said.

"Hey, Lady Lips open the door or I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass." Santana yelled at him.

"Santana yelling at him is not going to help!" Rachel sneered.

The next thing they heard was the door unlocking and it opened slightly. When they all got into his room Kurt was still sitting on his bed. They wanted to make sure that their friend was okay he only acts like a hermit in his room when he is really upset.

"Why is my dolphin so upset?" Brittany chimed in.

"So tell us what happened?" Quinn asked with a lot of concern in her voice.

"Nothing… it's nothing."

"It sure didn't seem like nothing to me." Mercedes pointed out.

"You ran out of there faster than Quinn going to the bathroom when she was preggo." Santana said.

"Thanks Santana." Quinn replied.

"No problem. Always here to help." She came back with a nasty comment.

"Will you guys just drop it?" Kurt asked.

"NO!" They all yelled.

After Kurt told the girls about the feeling that he got when Blaine stared at him in the hallway he just needed to get out of there as fast as possible. The girls asked him if he felt safe with someone that on the first time of meeting he made him feel that bad. Kurt said that he would be fine for now, but he would love to just go out shopping to keep his mind off of what just happened 10 minutes ago.

While Kurt was making sure that he had all of the things that he needed for their huge trip to the mall the girls were downstairs plotting.

"So do you think that he knows?"

"I'm not sure Quinn. Hummel isn't the most secret about being the gay boy on the street."

"That's for sure, but he gets enough grief at school he doesn't need to have his only safe haven be taken over too." Rachel chimed in.

"Then we need to go chat with this Blaine guy." Santana said. "Brit, Tina and Mercedes you keep Hummel occupied while Quinn, Hobbit and I go over there to spy."

The girls plan was put into action. Santana, Rachel and Quinn walked into the Hummel's backyard and peeked through holes in the dividing fence to make sure the coast was clear. They went over into the Anderson's yard and were walking by one of the windows when they heard Blaine talking on the phone with someone it seemed like he was close to. They wondered: his girlfriend? An old friend from school?

_(Blaine on the phone)_

"So what do I do?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"That doesn't help me. What do I do about him?"

_(Outside the window)_

"He better not be planning on hurting or doing anything to our little gay boy. I will go all Li—"

"Yes we know all Lima Heights adjacent on his ass. Now shush." Mercedes interrupted.

"Phhh. Fine."

_(Blaine on the phone)_

"I think I might have scared him off."

"Oh my God Nick and Jeff he is gorgeous!"

_(Outside the window)_

"Oh my God! Is he talking about KURR….?" Santana put her hand over Rachel's mouth and told her she needed to keep quiet.

_(Blaine on the phone)_

"I'm not even positive that he is gay or not. He was with all those different girls earlier."

"If he isn't then what do I do? I can't just go up to him and ask."

_(Outside the window)_

"You can't tell?" Santana asked.

"Hang on I thought I heard something." Blaine said to Nick and Jeff over the phone.

All three of them ran back over to the Hummel's. They could not believe what they just heard. Blaine, the boy that made Kurt feel so uneasy, was GAY? And thought Kurt was gorgeous? This didn't make any sense; the girls must have heard him wrong, even if this was true they would need to fill the other girls in.


	3. The Meeting

At the mall Kurt was trying a ton of different things on. Santana and Quinn were keeping him busy while Rachel told the other girls what they had overheard Blaine telling some guys named Nick and Jeff.

"No Way!" Tina said.

"Yes Way! And you need to keep this to yourselves for now." Rachel proclaimed.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know, but you need too until we figure this out fully. We need to talk with this Blaine guy face to face."

_With Santana, Quinn and Kurt in the dressing rooms._

"Okay so I'm going to get this sweater and these skinny jeans." Kurt said.

"Yes so cute." Quinn said giving a really honest opinion. Those jeans with that sweater would not look good on anyone except him since he had such a slender figure.

"Okay so we need to go meet up with the others and check out and then we can go back to your place and relax." Santana said.

"Sounds great. Hey girls are you ready to go?"

"Yes let's go now!" They all said at once as if they rehearsed it.

They all checked out and walked with their hands full of newly bought clothes back to Kurt's Navigator. They were all very tired from shopping for a good 3 ½ hours and also being there with Kurt did not make it any easier since he had to get the "just right" pair of jeans and the perfect sweater to go with them.

The next week seemed like it went by so slowly. The girls were planning since Kurt, Finn and their parents would be out of town they would need to learn more about this Blaine character. They made a plan that they would leave a note in the Anderson's mailbox addressed to Blaine. The letter said:

_Dear Blaine,_

_ We really need to talk about this new neighbor situation that is happening. We really care about Kurt and want to make sure that he does not get hurt in the process of this. And no, he does not know that we are setting up this meeting and he is out of town this weekend so there is no way of contacting him to tell him of our plan. We need to have a meeting with you at the Lima Bean coffee house, we decided that this would be a neutral setting to make you feel a little more comfortable. We really need to talk to you about this whole thing and make it very clear to you that we know more than you think we do._

_Can't wait to see you Friday at 4. And don't try and skip out on our meeting because scary as it is we know where you live._

_ Signed_

_ Kurt's Girlfriends_

As Blaine read this letter his stomach twisted, turned and flipped upside down which caused it to feel like it was knotting up. _'What did they know?' 'Signed Kurt's Girlfriends?'_ both of these questions continued to run through his head throughout the days until Friday afternoon came along. He drove up to the Lima Bean in his Escalade and parked in the parking lot and hesitantly walked in. He took 2 steps into the coffee house and then he felt a hand on his left shoulder and then a hand on his right shoulder he looked around but both of the hands connections to people seem to disappear to where unless he was an owl and could turn his head almost 360 degrees he was not going to see who was leading him to a table with seven seats, four of them taken, two that he suspected were for the hands holding his shoulders, and the last one he thought must be for him.

"Okay Blaine we need to talk." One of the girls said. He did not know which one because he never was formally introduced to any of them not even Kurt.

"Fine we need to talk but before we do that can I at least know your names since it seems to me that you know mine."

The girls went around the table and introduced themselves.

"Santana."

"Brittany."

"Quinn."

"Rachel."

"Mercedes."

"And I'm Tina."

"Okay now that I know your names would you mind telling me what this letter and meeting is all about?"

Santana was the first to speak. "When we went over to bring your parents some baked goods your mother brought us on a wonderful tour of your house."

Rachel continued. "Then I was complimenting your décor and asked why a specific room, which we ended up finding out, was your room, looked so messy and had a different type of feel than the rest of the house. She started yelling at you to clean your room and when you walked by us you didn't even glance at us girls you just stared at Kurt."

"I guess from what Kurt told us the stare that you gave him was very weird looking and that kind of made him uneasy. And he did not feel comfortable enough to stay there any longer because of you." Mercedes chimed in.

Blaine's face went from worried to sad very quickly which made the girls very confused.

"So we just wanted to let you know that if you ever think about doing anything to hurt Kurt you will not just have to deal with his "older" brother who is 6'2" and a football player or his dad, but you will have to deal with us." Tina said.

"Kurt is my dolphin and I will do anything to keep him as safe as possible especially when he is at home. I have slept with the whole football team and at the drop of a hat they will go all teenage mutant ninja turtles on your butt." Brittany felt like she needed to add something in.

All of the girls smiled because they knew exactly what that meant since they knew Brittany so well, but Blaine just looked so puzzled. He then tried to interject but was interrupted by Quinn.

"Blaine you should have seen him almost running down your stairs and out the front door. I have never seen him run that fast in my life… EVER!"

"What are you girls talking about why and how would I hurt him? And did he really feel uneasy about me looking at him? I was just upset about my mom yelling at me if anything not at any of you."

"You definitely fooled me and that doesn't happen very often." said a familiar voice from behind them.

All seven of them turned to see who was talking and they all gasped. The person standing there with a pissed off look on his face was Kurt.


	4. Will You Go With Me?

"What are you girls doing here with Blaine?" he asked.

"We could ask you the same thing, but by yourself we mean, since you're supposed to be out of town with your folks and Finn." Rachel questioned.

"Finn got sick and we had to come home early."

Blaine got up from his chair suddenly which sent a chill down Kurt's back. As Blaine took one step forward Kurt took two steps back.

"Kurt, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Santana asked and without waiting for a reply she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the ladies bathroom. They went in and there was a girl in there washing her hands which since Santana wanted "alone time" made her pissed off. "LEAVE! NOW!" The girl grabbed a handful of paper towels and ran out of the bathroom; after she checked all of the stalls to make sure no one else was there she locked the door.

"Santana, you can't just bring me into the girls' bathroom. And also that girl was only washing her hands you did not have to be so mean to her."

"Fine, I'll send her a muffin basket and a card saying I'm sorry. But anyway Blaine was telling us that the uneasy feeling that you got last weekend…"

"You told him about that?" He screamed.

"Yeah, but just listen…"

"No, Santana this was low even for you. He probably is going too definitely start bullying me and them I'm going to have to move and change schoo…"

"KURT, KURT. HE'S GAY TOO!" She yelled to make sure he heard her.

"WHAT?"

"Yes he is gay. We went over to spy on him while Brittany, Tina and Mercedes kept you busy before we went to the mall."

"So that's why they were acting so weird."

"Yes." Santana told him the whole story that they heard Blaine's part of the conversation and that he wasn't sure if Kurt was gay and that he told his friends that he thought Kurt was gorgeous and all of that. After the conversation that they had in the bathroom they both walked out and as Santana sat back down Kurt asked Blaine to follow him to his car.

They walked to Kurt's car and Kurt got into the driver's seat and Blaine into the passenger side.

"So you think I'm gorgeous?" asked Kurt.

Blaine looked very surprised that that was the first thing out of Kurt's mouth even though it was completely true. He did not know where this conversation was heading because no one really made it perfectly clear about his sexuality, if he was gay or not.

"Umm… Umm…" Blaine stammered.

"Santana, Rachel and Quinn overheard you on the phone last weekend talking to two guys named Jeff…. And umm."

"Nick. I was talking with Jeff and Nick." said Blaine. "First off, I said that after only meeting you… no at that point I hadn't really actually fully met you yet. By the way my name is Blaine Anderson." He held out his hand while he introduced himself.

"Okay great Segway to get this conversation off topic, but still I'm Kurt Hummel." He replied. He grabbed Blaine's hand and shook it.

They both smiled and this gave them both a more easy feeling with each other.

"Hey Kurt, my family is having a house warming party and my mom said that I can invite a couple people over since it will mostly be my parents friends there and she thinks that I will be really bored if I do not have anyone my own age around. I wanted to know if you and some of your friends wanted to come over and spend a night hanging with me and some of my friends from my old school."

"What day is it?" Kurt asked.

"Next Saturday."

"I will have to talk with the girls, but I think that it would be fine with them if we went."

"That sounds great. Hopefully you can come."

"You mean 'we all can come?'" Kurt smiled as he picked up Blaine's "mistake."

"Yeah that's what I said." Blaine said as he felt his face turn warm and red in embarrassment.


	5. What Do You Think Of This?

It has been a week since Kurt and Blaine had their very short and sweet conversation in Kurt's car, it was the night before Blaine's parents' house warming party and Kurt was trying to find something to wear so that he didn't seem too flashy but not too plain, even though to look plain in the clothes in Kurt's closet would be quite a challenge since most of his clothes were designer labels. Kurt went through about 10 outfits and was about to give up when he heard his phone vibrating on his bed side table and when he picked it up he had a text message from a number that he did not recognize.

(Texts from Kurt**, **_Other texts_)

_Hey Kurt, just wanted to make sure you were still planning on coming tomorrow night? –B_

Kurt smiled at this and replied.

Of course I am planning on coming to the party. It is not a party till Kurt Hummel is there! –K

_I am glad that you are going to be there. –B_

So am I, but I have been trying on different outfits for the last 2 hours and I can't find the right one –K

_No need to wear anything special. –B_

I know that you don't know me very well, but wherever I go I need to have the perfect outfit on to make sure that any pictures taken I don't look awful in them. –K

_That is impossible. You could wear pink rabbit pajamas and I bet you could easily pull them off. __ So how about a little help? –B_

That was very sweet. Thank you. And 2. You help me or I help you? Lmao... ha-ha –K

_You're welcome. And thanks Kurt that makes me feel like you think I have no fashion sense what so ever. I was thinking maybe both, I can help you pick out an outfit tonight and you could do the same for me tomorrow before the party. :/ What do you think? –B_

I was kidding and that actually sounds great it seems that when you're trying on clothes you are always your harshest critic. –K

_So when should I come over? –B_

Are you busy right now? –K

_Nope, I'm just watching some television. Are you inviting me over to your house Mr. Hummel this late at night? –B_

Yes, are you going to come over or just make fun of me? –K

_Fine I'll be over in about 2 minutes. Need to make sure my parents are asleep since it is pretty late. –B_

Yeah, I'll come down and open the door you need to make sure that you are very quiet coming in. –K

_Okay, I'll see you in a little bit. –B_

Kurt quickly and quietly walked down the stairs in order not to wake anyone in house up while he let Blaine in. He unlocked the door very slowly to make sure that the deadbolt did not make too much noise when he unlocked it. When he opened the door all he saw was Blaine in boxers and a wife-beater t-shirt, since it was warm enough out it was not such a surprise to see him half dressed, Kurt didn't think anything of it until he noticed Blaine's muscles. Kurt could tell that Blaine worked out on a regular basis because of the bulging muscles that were showing on his arms and legs. Kurt just stood there staring at him for what seemed like 10 minutes, but it was only around 30 seconds when Blaine's cough brought him back to reality.

"Are you going to let me in or just make me stand out here half naked?" Blaine asked.

"You were the one who decided to walk over here like that you could have changed."

"Fine, you're right I'll just go home then and not help you out." Blaine started to turn back around and walk to his house when he heard Kurt's voice ask him to stay. "So that means you still need me to come in to help pick out your outfit for tomorrow don't you?"

"Yes, you do need to help me pick out an outfit Blaine so let's go upstairs to my room." Kurt said not thinking that he would ever say that to a guy he just met 2 weeks earlier.

Blaine smiled at that comment because he actually was thinking the exact same thing that Kurt was thinking. They both walked upstairs as quietly as they could. Kurt accidently tripped over the carpet and almost fell down the stairs, luckily Blaine was paying attention and caught Kurt by the hand and pulled him in close to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a scared and worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks to you. I'm really lucky that you are strong enough to catch me and pull me back up." Kurt said as his grey-blue-green eyes met Blaine's hazel ones. He felt Blaine's rippling muscles holding him tight and protecting him, he thought to himself that this feeling was not that bad of a feeling. He also noticed and loved the smell of Blaine it smelt of a mix of his favorite candle and the tea tree mint shampoo and conditioner that he could smell wafting from Blaine's hair.

"Let's get you upstairs and we can pick out your outfit." Blaine said letting go of Kurt's body.

Kurt's body felt not as protected without Blaine's muscular arms wrapped around him, but he had to keep his cool in order not to freak Blaine out. He continued to walk up the stairs and made sure that Blaine was following him the right way. They made their way into Kurt's bedroom where the previous 10 outfits, Kurt had tried on earlier that night, lay sprawled everywhere.

"Did your closet throw up?" Blaine asked Kurt surprised with the mess.

"Very funny… no these are the outfits that I've already tried on and just didn't seem right."

Blaine started to laugh, but after seeing Kurt's face and how serious he was about finding the perfect outfit to wear to this party they got to work.

"Okay, why don't you try on the outfits from before and then I'll let you know what I think?" Blaine recommended.

"But I've already tried them out." Kurt whined.

Blaine put on his perfect puppy-dog face; which included the batting of his amazing eyelashes and popping out his lower lip making it quiver like he was about to cry. He thought to himself _"If this works on my mom all the time maybe it will work on Kurt as well." _Kurt could not say no to Blaine in general, so it was just not fair of him to add on with the one thing that made Kurt melt no matter who was doing it.

"Okay fine!" Kurt said.

Blaine got a little too happy when he figured out that this face worked on Kurt as well as his mom. He smiled as Kurt tried on outfit after outfit liking some of them; but Kurt was right, none of them were "just right" for this party. He was also baffled at how much designer clothing that Kurt had in his closet and they still could not find anything for him to wear, he would have let Kurt pick from his clothes like he did with his friends in his old town but Kurt was a very slender young man and Blaine knew that all of his clothes even though they fit him perfectly they would be way too big for Kurt to wear.

_(3 hours later)_

"Kurt… (yawn) are we almost done?"

"Yes Blaine we are and I wanted to know what you thought of this last outfit."

Kurt walked out in black skinny jeans, a white long sleeve button up shirt with black buttons, a simple black vest; that Blaine thought accentuated his figure perfectly, and a simple skinny lite grey tope colored scarf. He did a little twirl, as Kurt would do; all Blaine could do was to stare at this gorgeous boy in front of him.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked Blaine.


	6. The Realization

Blaine got off of Kurt's bed where he had been lying down and about to fall asleep and told Kurt that this was the most amazing outfit that he had seen him in yet.

"Thank you."

Blaine kept getting closer and closer until their faces were inches apart. Both of their breaths got deeper and heavier with everyone they took, Blaine moved in some and then Kurt back and forth until their lips were centimeters apart. And out of nowhere Blaine closed the remaining space between them and kissed Kurt for a good 15 seconds, he pulled away frantically.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that. We're both so tired and we've been going through so many different outfits and…" Blaine tried to explain.

"Shut up." Kurt said.

"What?"

"Shut up."

Blaine's face went from very upset and feeling horrible to feeling even more horrible that Kurt was telling him to shut up. But before Blaine knew it he was lying on Kurt's bed again with, amazingly, Kurt on top of him and they were kissing again. They both were kissing each other back and forth for a good 10 minutes, then Blaine sat up with Kurt sitting on his lap and tried to say something but all Kurt did was pull off his wife-beater to reveal even more muscles than he thought he had. As Kurt continued to kiss Blaine's neck and chest they both had laid back down and they were kissing even more feverishly than before. This went on for a good 20 minutes and Blaine could not believe that this was happening, he had wanted this to happen since the first time that he informally met Kurt but he never thought it would happen in real life.

After they had been kissing and just having this remarkable time together Blaine heard something in the distance.

"Blaine…"

He knew by the sound of the voice that it was the amazingly gorgeous boy that he had just had the time of his life with in his own room.

"Yes Kurt."

"Blaine…"

With a smile still plastered on his face he replied. "Yes Kurt."

"Blaine, wake up silly."

Blaine thought that this was pretty weird for Kurt to say since he was talking with him and he should have known he was awake. This puzzled Blaine for the longest time until he felt the touch of Kurt's delicate hands on his cheeks that made him feel more at ease, then he realized that his eyes were closed so when he opened them up Kurt was standing over him shaking him gently to get him up and that his shirt that Kurt had previously taken off was back on and he could not remember how because he was 100% sure that neither of them put it back on him.

"Hey, sleepy-head. You were out cold when I came out of the closet in this new outfit, I didn't want to wake you up you looked so comfortable." Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine's brain just went haywire to this new realization. _"Oh my God, I was just having a sex dream about Kurt. This means that none of that even happened."_ He looked up and down at Kurt in his new outfit that "he was out cold for" it ended up being the outfit that he dreamed about, which really scared him. His facial expressions were starting to scare Kurt.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine. I just have to go right now." He replied.

Blaine quickly got off of Kurt's bed and started for the door.

"But… But Blaine you didn't tell me what you thought about my outfit!"

Kurt tried to grab for his arm, but Blaine had already gone out Kurt's bedroom door, and ran down the stairs. Kurt ran after him trying to catch up, but Blaine was just too fast for him. The door closed behind Blaine and all Kurt could do was put his back to the door and slide down it feeling really upset thinking that he did something that made Blaine mad at him.

Blaine made it back to his room without waking his parents and flopped down on his bed and covered his head with his pillow. He started to cry from the way he left Kurt and then he thought _"I left him without an explanation either… how awful of me."_ This made him even more upset but he was so tired that he ended up crying himself to sleep.


	7. Waiting For An Explanation

The next morning, Blaine woke up to his mom shaking him to get up and get ready for the party since it was only 3 hours until guests would start arriving. Blaine went to grab his phone to text Kurt to ask him to come over and help him with picking out an outfit for the party, but before he could, he remembered all of what happened a mere 7 hours earlier. He put his phone back on his bedside table because he could not face the way that he left Kurt the night before.

As Blaine went through his closet to try and find a respectable but cute outfit he kept thinking about Kurt the whole time. Blaine could not get him out of his mind, the thought of Kurt walking out of his bathroom in one of his shirts, that was too big for him, and just his boxers ran through his mind. He shook his head trying to stop these thoughts from entering his head, but he just couldn't, he would just have to talk with Kurt face to face later at the party.

The party guests' started to arrive and Blaine was waiting adamantly in the living room for Kurt to show up. He sat there for almost an hour, but no one came through the door. When he was just about to give up he heard from a distance a younger man's voice; he got very excited, but then he realized that it was not Kurt's voice, his voice had a very distinct pitch and tone and this voice just couldn't belong to the boy that he dreamt about. Then he realized that this voice became a number of voices that he recognized as the voices of his friends' from his old town, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David. He ran to see his friends because he hoped that they would make him feel better, he didn't know how they would make him feel better but he decided that he would give it a try nothing could make him feel even worse than he did already.

"Hey Blaine." Nick said giving Blaine a huge hug.

"What sup my man?" Wes and David did the same.

And before Jeff could have a turn he saw in Blaine's face that the smile he was putting on for them was not the real Blaine Anderson smile that they all knew.

-

"So what happened last night?" Santana asked.

"I don't know. We were texting and then he came over to help me pick out an outfit for the party that I am NOT going to anymore. As we were walking up the stairs I tripped, like an idiot, but he grabbed me and pulled me in to make sure I was okay." Kurt started to explain.

"Aww that's cute." Tina put in.

"Yeah at first but then since it was so late he ended up falling asleep on my bed…"

"Wanky!" Santana interrupted. Kurt gave her his evil bitch glare.

"…and I didn't have the heart to wake him. So he was sleeping for around ½ hour when I knew that he would have to wake up so I woke him up and he had this weird smile on his face at first, but then I must have done something because he jumped off my bed and ran out the door. And I haven't heard from him since last night." Kurt was starting to get teary eyed. "What do I do? Or more to the fact what did I do wrong?"

"Sweetie, you did nothing wrong." Rachel said.

"It is all that jerks fault." said Quinn.

"He is not a jerk Quinn." spat Kurt.

"He just left you here without an explanation… what would you call that?" she asked.

"I… erm… I'm not sure what to call that but he is not a jerk. He may have made me feel horrible like I did something wrong, but he… he…" Kurt started to cry. "Okay he is a jerk!"

"Oh honey, don't cry please. He is not worth your tears." Tina tried to console Kurt, but she felt like it wasn't helping but she kept trying.

Santana, Rachel and Quinn went out into the hallway to talk in quiet. They all looked upset that their best guy friend was so upset, but pissed off that Blaine after saying that he thought Kurt was gorgeous would just get up and leave Kurt thinking that he did something to upset him.

"We have to do something." Rachel said.

"What do you expect us to do?" Quinn asked.

"We need to get to the bottom of this… NOW!" Santana remarked.

"The party is going on right now isn't it?" Rachel remembered.

"Yeah we have to talk to Blaine about this." Quinn said.

"And beat him up if he doesn't explain." said Santana.


	8. The Explanation (Fluff)

Blaine had told his friends' of what happened the night before and how he felt horrible about how he left Kurt without an explanation. His friends thought that he should feel bad for what he did.

"Thanks guys." Blaine gave them a nasty look. "That makes me feel even better about what I did to him."

"You're welcome." Nick said with a pain-in-the-ass smirk on his face.

"Blaine!" Elizabeth called upstairs to him.

"Yeah mom what is it?"

"You have some more guests here. Can I send them upstairs?"

Blaine thought to himself, _who else could be coming? All my friends from my hometown are here?_ "Yeah send them up to my room."

Elizabeth sent the guests up to Blaine's room. Blaine and his friends waited to hear footsteps, but when they did it was weird because they thought that they heard high heels even though Blaine wasn't expecting any girls. He thought about it for a little bit longer and then he knew who the footsteps belonged too. They belonged to Kurt's girlfriends.

Before he could hide in his closet or do anything the door to his bedroom was opening and three beautiful girls all dressed up for a party walked in. Blaine didn't know what to do or if Kurt told them, _Of course he told them they're his best friends, _or what they were going to do to him for what he did to their dear friend and the boy that he really cared about.

"Okay Mr. Anderson, you need to tell us EXACTLY what happened last night, and make sure that it is the truth or what happens next isn't going to be pretty." Santana rang in.

"Okay Santana, relax. I can explain everything."

There was a brief pause before Blaine started to explain and Santana was getting irritated so she was about to charge when he started talking again. He told the three girls about what happened the previous night all about the dream and how he felt awkward about everything that he thought about.

"I partially understand where you're coming from, but the thing is that because of you Blaine Kurt has not come out of his room since yesterday he also has been crying for the past 3 hours because he thinks that he did something that made you upset with him." Quinn chimed in.

At the awareness that he made Kurt so upset, Blaine felt even more horrible and his eyes started to water because of it.

"He was crying?"

"Yeah he thought that he did something wrong. He never has had any real 'guy friends' like you and he is kind of naïve when it comes to the relationship part of the friendship." Rachel pointed out.

"Is he coming over for the party?"

"You really think that he is coming to a party at the house of the guy he thinks hates him?" Santana gave him a questioning look.

"Then I need to go over there and talk with him." Blaine got up from his bed where he was sitting with his friends and walked across his bedroom and through his door and went to find Kurt.

Everyone stood there for a good minute or so before they all looked at each other and followed Blaine very close behind. Blaine walked up the front steps of the Hummel house and opened the door and walked upstairs towards Kurt's room. As he walked down the hallway getting closer and closer to his room his stomach again started to twist into knots, he then saw the rest of the girls leaving the room to give him some space for a little bit. When they saw Blaine walking down the hall all they could do was put on their bitch faces and almost attack him.

Mercedes was first. "What the hell did you do to him? I have never seen my best friend so upset ever in my life."

Then it was Tina's turn. "I'm not much of a fighter, but for Kurt I will do anything." She said as she put her hands up like she wanted to punch him.

All Brittany could do was keep walking towards him and poking him in the chest making him get farther and farther away from Kurt. As they got to the stairs she kept poking never saying a word, she then poked him just hard enough so that he would have fallen down the stairs if Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and the girls were not standing there to catch him.

"Brit! What are you doing?" Santana yelled. Yes, she was pissed off at Blaine but she had never seen Brittany angry enough to do something like this.

"He hurt my dolphin. And I thought dolphins were supposed to protect each other from bigger animals, but I guess you're not a dolphin at all you are just a shark who uses dolphins and then hurts them."

"We'll explain her later." Rachel explained to the guys who looked so confused.

"So as I said, I'm not letting him near my dolphin Kurt ever again. I will never let him get hurt again."

"Brit, Honey. Blaine has come to reconcile… I meant apologize to Kurt for what he did." Santana filled her in.

"How do we know he isn't just here to hurt him again?" she questioned.

"Because I love him!" Blaine yelled out at her.

No one had noticed, since they were trying to solve this matter before the whole Kurt debacle, but Kurt had heard the ruckus outside in the hallway and opened the door to find a group of people, half of which he did not know who they were, standing near the stairs.

"You what…?" Kurt said in a kind of soft delicate voice that sent a shiver down Blaine's spine.

Everyone looked up to see Kurt standing there behind Brittany.

"Kurt, the real reason I left so quickly was because…" Blaine tried to explain but he didn't know how to phrase it.

"Because…?" Kurt said trying to hurry him along.

Blaine took longer to say what he meant so that made Kurt kind of more upset that he couldn't just come out and say it. Kurt started to walk back to his room when he felt Blaine's hand grab his and pull him back in front of him a lot closer than before. He didn't let go, he just got closer, when he finally let go of his hand Blaine threw caution into the wind and grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him. Both Kurt and Blaine felt like they were the only two people in the world at that moment, they didn't even realize that their friends were still surrounding them.

They ended the kiss and just looked lovingly into each other's eyes, time seemed to freeze as honey hazel eyes met grey-blue-green ones. They both smiled, they then realized that their friends were still standing there, feeling embarrassed they both turned a deep maroon color. Every one of their friends started cheering and wolf whistling at them, Kurt hid his face in Blaine's strong muscular chest.

"Okay now that EVERYONE knows that you love him can we get back to the party? Without us over there you guys looked so bored." Quinn broke the silence.

They all cheered and they all started to walk down the stairs to get ready to go over to the Anderson's, when Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's and looked at him with a smile. He then kissed him again a little more passionately since everyone had gone downstairs, Blaine did not oppose and he reciprocated the kiss. Kurt pulled away and they started walking down the stairs.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked. Not really caring about the reason because it just felt so nice and simple and not forced.

"That was to show you what I would have done during our first kiss if all of our friends were not staring at us." Kurt replied with a smile.

Blaine smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. They both continued to walk downstairs and join their friends to walk over to Blaine's house and enjoy the party.


	9. Making Out and Movies

Later that day, after the house warming party, all of the kids had moved up to Blaine's room to watch movies and just relax after such an eventful day. They had all gotten comfortable; Brittany and Santana had taken over Blaine's pull out couch, Nick and Jeff had taken two beanbag chairs out of Blaine's closet, all of the other girls, Wes and David sprawled across the floor on the carpet with blankets and not many pillows since Brittany and Santana had taken most of them. Blaine and Kurt had taken over Blaine's king size bed, which before everyone else took their spots they were kind of pissed, but they understood why they wanted to be alone.

"So which movie do we want to watch?" Blaine asked

"Please don't ask. Just put a movie in, they'll watch it once it starts." Kurt said remembering three weeks ago at the sleepover at his house. And even though he lived right next door and it would not be that hard of a mission to go over and get his bullhorn again he was pretty sure that 1- Elizabeth would not appreciate the sound of a bullhorn siren going off in her nice house and 2- he was just way too comfortable wrapped in Blaine's arms to move.

Blaine went to get up to put a movie in, but Kurt just stayed in place and did not want him to move. Seeing Kurt's reaction to this, Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the top of his head, he then just threw the movie at Wes and accidently hit him in the head.

"HEY." Wes swung his head around staring at Blaine who just gave him an innocent smile and apologized.

"Just put the movie in Wes."

During the movie Quinn and David actually started to cuddle and get comfortable and so did Mercedes and Wes, Rachel and Nick and Tina and Jeff, Kurt saw this and nudged Blaine to get his attention and pointed towards their friends. After Blaine had made his "aww" face he looked back at Kurt who was watching the movie intently and put his finger under his chin and pulled his face to face his.

"I cannot believe it took me this long to tell you how I feel. I feel like an idiot, I thought you were amazing the first time our eyes met and I hardly even knew you then." Blaine whispered.

Kurt couldn't say anything all Blaine saw was a single tear fall from his beautiful eyes, where he wiped away this tear and started to kiss Kurt. Kurt continued this for a good portion of the movie since it was dark and no one was paying attention to them.

The movie had finished earlier than they thought it would have and everyone was getting tired since it was so late so their friends were going to ask the boys if they could stay over their houses instead of driving all home this late at night, but when they turned around all they saw was Blaine and Kurt having a make out session. Since the lights were still off for the movie Wes secretly got up while no one was paying attention and flicked the lights on without any warning, all Kurt and Blaine could do was stop their make out session and moan from their eyes trying to adjust which was a little easier for Blaine since his eye color was much darker than Kurt's light grey-blue-green ones. They all went downstairs to say goodbye to the girls and Kurt.

"Good night Blaine."

"Good night Kurt."

Kurt gave Blaine one more kiss and both smiled the biggest smiles any of their friends had ever seen. Then he and the girls walked back over to his house to go to bed.


	10. The Mix-Up

Blaine and Kurt had been dating now for around 6 weeks and they still are considered by their friends in the honeymoon stages of their relationship. Although their friends thought that it was cute for the first 2 or so weeks that they could not get enough of each other, they all thought now that it had been more than a month and they should have moved onto the next stage of the relationship they were starting to get annoyed with them. The girls could not just go out with Kurt anymore, they would make plans with him and when they would go to pick him up Blaine would always be with him and vice versa with Blaine's friends.

One weekend when the girls knew that Blaine was going out of town with his parents for the weekend to spend time at his grandparents' house they went over to Kurt's house and pretty much kidnapped him and made a whole plan to take the weekend as a girls weekend. They decided to all go to the beach and rent a hotel room and spend some long needed alone time together. They all went to the beach where they played in the water, made sun castles, and also tanned. While tanning Kurt had to make sure that since his skin was so pail that they put a ton of sun block on so that he could tan and not burn and look like a lobster.

"So what do we do know?" Tina asked.

"I was thinking we could go see _Les Miserables_ at the movie theater tonight after dinner." Rachel brought up.

They all agreed that this was going to be the plan for that night; they all went to dinner at a sea side restaurant where they were able to sit on the patio and have a great view of the ocean and the beach. They all walked to the movie theater and all bought their tickets.

"7 tickets for _Les Miserables_ please." Kurt announced to the ticket lady.

"Here you go." The ticket lady handed Kurt the tickets and he passed one to each of the girls.

They all walked into the main lobby and stood in line for a good 20 minutes while the person in front of them was taking forever on figuring out on what they wanted to order. This started to make Santana pissed off at first but Kurt had her calm down and goes play some video games while they waited.

After all of them had ordered popcorns sodas and candy they all started to walk towards the theater to go watch the movie. They could not find 7 seats all together because these 5 guys that they could tell were all there together, trolling for single ladies, took up almost a whole row. All of the girls ended up using some of their "sexy powers" which made the guys in that row move so that they could all sit together. They started to watch the movie and were all singing along to the songs in the movie. After the movie was over all the girls and Kurt went into the lobby of the theater and decided that they would go to the mall after this, so as Kurt and some of the girls were waiting for Quinn and Santana to get the car from the parking lot Kurt had to go to the bathroom so he told the girls that he would be right back. While in the bathroom he thought that he heard a familiar voice walking in, _but it couldn't be,_ he thought that the voice was Blaine's.

He looked through the space between the stall doors and saw the familiar curly hair that was his boyfriend's. Then Kurt heard another voice follow Blaine's.

"That was such a good musical Blaine thanks for treating me. I will pay you back." The other boy said.

"Don't even worry about it; it was my treat."

Kurt was thinking, _I wonder who this guy is?_ As he thought about this he saw this boy getting closer to Blaine, which made him feel very uneasy. Kurt tried to keep quiet until he saw this boy kiss his boyfriend, that is when the cork popped out of champagne bottle that were holding in his feelings. He opened up the stall door tears starting to pour down his face; it took a second for Blaine's brain to catch up to what the hell was going on.

"Blaine!" Kurt tried to yell but all he could do was squeak with all the tears streaming down his face and him trying to catch his breath.

"Kurt, Oh my God. This is not what it looks like."

Kurt just turned around because he just could not bear to look at this boy that had broken his heart. He ran out the door to the bathroom and ran passed his friends whom had to take a second to also figure out what was going on until they saw Blaine running after Kurt. All of the girls followed after the two "love birds?" to see what was going on when they got outside all they saw was Kurt getting into the car with Quinn and Santana and slamming the door shut locking Blaine outside.

"Kurt please just roll down the window I can explain everything." Blaine yelled.

Nothing happened except all the girls got into the car and all they heard was Kurt yelling "DRIVE!"


	11. The Full Story

It had been a week since Kurt caught Blaine kissing another boy, and he had not spoken, returned calls or text messages from Blaine. Kurt thought Blaine was the boy of his dreams until Blaine betrayed him and cheated on him. It was so hard for Blaine to think that the one guy that he really did care about was not speaking to him. He tried to send him flowers and chocolates with little notes, but when he walked by Kurt's house he saw them all in the garbage cans on the side of the road, he didn't know what else he could do.

_(In Kurt's room)_

Kurt was lying on his bed and had been there for the last week the only time he got up was to go to school, which was hard enough avoiding Blaine since they were in 3 classes together, and to the bathroom. When he heard a knock at the door, it was Finn; he had seen the flowers and candy left for Kurt on the front door step from Blaine in the trash unopened. He wasn't sure what was going on exactly and he wanted to help his step-brother out in any way he could.

"Hey Bro." Finn quietly said while opening Kurt's door slowly.

Kurt just acknowledged him with a muffled groan, since his face was lying flat against his pillow.

"What is wrong? You've been so down in the dumps for the last couple days and I don't know if you know there have been bouquets of flowers and candy from Blaine being delivered to the house daily."

"You don't think I know that?" Kurt yelled.

"Dude, relax just trying to talk to you."

"I know. I'm sorry for being in such a bad mood. Just not really up to talk about that certain person."

Finn walked in more to sit on his bed and was confused but fuming at the same time. "Hold up, what's going on? Did Blaine do something to you?"

"Nothing really except that when me and the girls went on our weekend trip we went to the movies and while I was in the bathroom Blaine came in with another guy. And at first I was thinking that it might be a cousin, until they kissed."

Finn stood up right away furious, his face heating up to the redness of a fire engine. "He cheated on you? I'm going to kill him!"

"Finn, don't. That won't help the situation." Kurt pleaded.

"He needs to be taught a lesson that if he hurts my brother he isn't going to get away with it Scott free." Finn ran out Kurt's door and down the staircase and out the front door, Kurt followed him.

All of their friends were coming over to hang out and check on Kurt, they were all outside when Finn came stampeding through the door almost knocking them all over.

"Dude, what the hell is the matter with you?" Puck asked.

"I'm going next door to kill Blaine!"

"Why in the world are you doing that?" One of the girls asked.

"When you girls and Kurt were at the movies last weekend I guess when he went to the bathroom he saw Blaine with another guy and he thought they were friends or something, but this 'friend' and Blaine started kissing and Kurt saw the whole thing."

"He what?" they all said in synchronized.

"Yeah that is why I am going over there now!" Finn yelled as he ran next door.

**Knock… Knock…**

"Hi Finn, how are you?" Elizabeth said quickly as Finn ran into the house passed her.

"Hello Elizabeth is Blaine here?"

"Yes he is upstairs in his room."

Right as Elizabeth was about to close the door the rest of the Glee Clubbers had pushed their way through shocking Elizabeth. '_What is going on?_' she thought. Then last but not least Kurt came running through the door apologizing for everyone else's rude behavior of not even saying 'Hello'.

By the time that Kurt had gotten to the top of the stairs after sprinting a short by tiring way (since he was not really the runner type,) all he heard was screaming; mostly from Finn.

_(Blaine's Room)_

"Finn…. What is going on?" Blaine looked at him with truly scared and inquisitive eyes.

"What's going on? WHAT'S GOING ON? You really are going to pull that card right now after what you did to my brother!"

Blaine's eyes went from wondering what was going on to completely bugged out of his head and looking like he was about to cry. He now knew that Finn had found out about the whole movie theater thing and he was VERY upset.

"Just let me explain… Kurt wouldn't give me the time to fully explain what happened that night."

"Explain… EXPLAIN! What needs explaining? You kissed another guy while you were dating my brother, you lying, over-gelled, hoity-toity cheating pig!" Finn's voice continued to get louder with every word that came out.

With the thought of Finn using the word 'hoity-toity' everyone took a second to look at each other as if to say to themselves 'Did he just say what we think he just said?'

"Finn stop!" the voice came from the back of the crowd and everyone turned around to see what was going on. The voice was Kurt's.

"Kurt, he hurt you really badly. He cheated on you." Santana interjected.

"I know that; I was there." He gave her an irritated death glare, which made her back off.

Blaine did not see Kurt's face until he had pushed his way through his group of friends so that he was right in front of Blaine as he just stood there.

"So you wanted to fully explain?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, you didn't give me a chance to the night that it happened."

Finn took that comment the wrong way and almost lunged at Blaine for giving Kurt the attitude that he thought he heard. Kurt held out his hand in front of Finn to stop him. He looked at everyone that had now backed Blaine into a corner in his room.

"Guys, let us talk." Kurt said.

No one moved; they all just continued to stare at him.

"ALONE!"

"No way!" Puck yelled.

"Thanks Puck, but I'll call out if I need help. And you've taught me I need to stick up for myself." Kurt looked at Puck with adoration. Puck looked around at the others as if to say 'Yeah I taught him that. See I can have a good idea every once and a while!' Everyone left the room as Kurt closed and locked the door to make sure no one was able to sneak back in.

"Kurt, I am so sorry about that ni…" Blaine started

"Blaine you hurt me really badly."

"Yes I know that I did, but"

"There is no reason for a 'but' to be in that sentence."

"Okay I get that. What I meant was that…"

"You better start explaining!"

"KURT!"

"What?"

"That's what I've been trying to do but you won't let me finish."

Blaine started to explain about the misunderstanding that happened that night and how he should not have just sent flowers and candy that he should have had the guts to come over and try to talk to Kurt to his face and explain exactly what happened. After Kurt found out that he had been a total jerk to Blaine by not letting him explain what happened he got upset. Blaine did not fully understand what was going on until he saw tears streaming down Kurt's cheeks as he sat down on Blaine's bed and covered his face.

"Kurt, why are you crying?" Blaine asked.

Kurt mumbled into his hands as he continued to cry.

"Kurt I can't understand you. What did you say?"

As Kurt lifted his head from his hands he almost shouted. "Either you're lying to me or I'm the worst boyfriend to ever live!"

"How could you say that? You are the sweetest, kindest, gentlest," as he looked Kurt up and down "fashionably dressed guy in this state!" as he finished he gave one of those Blaine smiles that always made Kurt melt. But he had to stay strong he had to figure out a way to make sure Blaine wasn't lying to him.

"So that boy you were with who was he again?" He asked Blaine making sure he could keep his story straight.

"His name is Jasper. He is my cousin's friend and all THREE of us were supposed to go out that night but my cousin got the stomach flu and his mom quarantined him to the house and said that he couldn't come."

"Okay?!"

"You still don't believe me. Okay let's try this." Blaine walked over to his computer and pulled up his video chat, hoping to god that his cousin was online. He saw his name and clicked on it which brought up the video feed of his cousin still looking a little pale and with a green hue to him. "Hey Derick. How are you feeling?" Blaine asked while Kurt slowly inched forward to get a better look.

_(Video Chat)_

"Hey *cough…cough* Blaine. I'm still sick, but definitely feeling better because my fever is down from 102 it's only at 100 now." Derick replied. "Who's the skinny boy that looks paler than me behind you?"

"Derick! Don't be mean! I know you're sick but I can call your mom and tell on you I am not grown up enough to not be a tattle tale."

"Relax Blainey, I'm just kidding. About the paleness part not about the, who is he?"

As Blaine was about to speak annoyed by his cousin calling him 'Blainey' he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and that voice in that tone that he missed so much for the past week. "I'm Kurt. And by the way I'm not pale I am the color of porcelain."

Blaine melted under Kurt's touch that he hadn't felt in so long, it sent him into some sort of day dream until… "OHHH, you're Blainey's new boyfriend! He wouldn't stop talking about you the whole weekend he was visiting. 'Kurt is this… Kurt is that… blah blah blah.' And by the look on Blaine's face I can see it is a good thing that I'm not there in person. But anyway what's with the call?"

"I wasn't exactly totally honest about the night last weekend you were really sick and Jason and I saw the movie…"

"Yeah, which I can't believe you went to see without me!" Derick said with an annoyed snarling in his voice.

"Derick please will you let me finish?"

"Fine finish."

Blaine took in a deep breath and exhaled because he knew his cousin had heard this story already but it was still hard to say. "As I told you before, Jason and I had gone to the bathroom before we left and we were talking and out of nowhere he kissed me."

"Yeah you told me that part. And that Kurt would be crushed if he ever found out."

"What I didn't tell you was that Kurt and his girlfriends' had decided to go to the movies that night too and to the same theater." Derick could partially see where this was going but he let his Blaine continue. "Kurt had gone to the bathroom and was in the stall when it all happened."

"Kurt I'm so sorry…"

Kurt interjected. "Why are you sorry? You weren't there."

"Yeah it still is my fault because if I was Jason would not have had the guts to do it and also I didn't let him know that Blaine was seeing anyone. It didn't come to mind because I didn't think anything would have come out of it other than a friendship. It is entirely my fault." Derick explained.

"Derick it is not your fault. You were sick what were you supposed to do?" Blaine and Kurt said at the same time, they both looked at each other with a smile knowing that they were still so in sync that they almost read each other's minds.

"From the reaction that you both just had to that I can tell that it is time for me to go and let you two talk."

_(Derick has logged off)_

Both of the boys looked at each other with a smile once again and they both opened their mouths at the same time to tell the other "I'm sorry."

Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek as he wiped the left over tears away. As he did this he stared into Kurt's robin egg blue eyes and thought to himself _'How could I be so lucky to have such an amazing guy care about me so much.'_ He was so entranced it took him a second to realize that Kurt had pulled him into a deep kiss. Once he realized what was going on he kissed back and they both walked towards Blaine's bed never letting go of the kiss, they finally got to his bed and Kurt lay on top of his boyfriend.

As Kurt pulled back he said to Blaine, "I cannot believe that I ever thought that you would cheat on me. I was acting like a pre-madonna and it was ridiculous of me to act that way."

"Kurt don't talk like that you are not a pre…"

Kurt looked at Blaine as if to say _'Are you serious? Have you met me?'_

"Fine you can sometimes be a pre-madonna, but you're my pre-madonna and also I can totally understand the reaction that you had to seeing that other boy kiss me." Blaine explained. "But I'm glad that you know that I would never intentionally hurt you in any way shape or form."

Both boys went back to kissing each other and this went on for a while, it had been long enough for Santana and Puck they had started getting bored and decided that they were going to pick the lock and let themselves in. As Puck was figuring out what type of lock it was Santana pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and a nail file from her purse. Puck just took them without a thank you and started to pick the lock from the outside.

"I'm almost there…" Puck exclaimed. "Yes, got it!"

"Okay what is going on in here?" Santana started to belt out but got quieter as she saw both boys wrapped in each other's arms on Blaine's bed asleep with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"We should probably go and also apologize to Elizabeth for just barging in her house like we did." Rachel whispered as they were walking down the hallway to the stairs.

They all agreed. As they all went to leave the Anderson house each one in the order of the line they were leaving in apologized for their rude behavior earlier, it took a good jab to the gut of Puck to get an apology out of him but he did finally apologize.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth for how rude we were earlier." Puck said with his face drooping and holding onto his ribs, where the small but very fierce when she wants to be, Rachel had elbowed him.

"I should have had my phone out to record this moment in history that will most likely never happen again. Hang on can we do it over?" Finn said with a sly smirk.

"You better get running before I beat you, Bro. I might have a busted rib because of your hobbit girlfriend over there but I can still beat the crud out of you." Puck said lunging towards Finn causing him to jump because it surprised and frightened him.


	12. The Right Gift

_(3 weeks later)_

Kurt and Blaine had learned that they could still spend time together but also they needed alone time with their friends so they didn't become the annoying couple. It was only 1 week until Kurt's 18th birthday; the girls were trying to plan a surprise party with the guys, which wasn't the smartest idea since none of them could keep their mouths shut and also they wouldn't have really cared, at the Lima Bean. The guys had left because they had football practice and things like that so the girls kept planning. Blaine had decided to drop by to get his medium drip when he saw the girls looking very stressed.

"Hey girls. What is up?" Blaine asked after picking up his coffee.

"Duh. We're making plans for Kurt's birthday." Tina said.

"Ohh… when is it?"

"You don't know your own boyfriend's birthday?" Quinn questioned.

"Ummm…."

"It is only the biggest birthday until he turns 21. And it is only 4 days away." Santana said, making sure to add the part about how she can't wait for him to be 21.

"4 DAYS!" Blaine almost screamed.

"Yeah he is turning 18 on Saturday." Rachel jumped in.

"I can't believe he didn't mention it." Blaine said.

"He doesn't like celebrating his birthday with anything big, but we're going all out this year!" Mercedes chimed in.

"So what are you girls doing for his birthday?" Blaine asked.

"We're throwing him a surprise party." Brittany practically jumped out of her chair.

"I need to get him a gift that is as extravagant as he is, would you girls mind if I took you all to the mall with me to help me?" Blaine looked at all the girls with his puppy-dog face.

"Oh my God, now I know what Kurt meant by not being able to resist that face." Rachel said.

Blaine just smiled. As they all piled into Blaine's Escalade they put on the radio and rolled down the windows and sang out loud to the music on their way to the mall. When they got to the mall they all had made a plan that they were going to go into all the stores that Kurt loves, which was a lot, and try and figure out what to get him for his birthday. They first went into a couple of designer stores and found a couple of cute things that they thought that he would like, but were not something that would have any special meaning.

They had been shopping for about 3 hours and they were all getting tired and they could not believe that in this whole mall they could not find anything to get Kurt Elizabeth Hummel for his birthday. As they were about to leave Blaine and the girls walked past a jewelry store that was not one of those high-end places that are popping up everywhere but a little boutique that you could tell was family owned and passed down through the generations. Blaine stopped in his tracks and he just had this feeling that his boyfriend's present was somewhere in that jewelry store. As they looked around the store they couldn't find anything at first until Blaine found the most gorgeous claddagh ring with both of their birthstones, Amethyst heart with Emerald gems on the band.

"Can I see that ring right there?" Blaine asked the older gentleman who you could tell was the owner.

"Yes, just a second I'll get my grandson to help you. Jefferson, could you please come out here."

Blaine and all the girls looked at each other. "Jefferson?! Who would name their son Jefferson?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. I can just imagine what a kid named Jefferson looks like. Square thick rimmed glasses taped together, a nerdy plaid shirt, and suspenders!" Santana giggled.

"Guys that is mean. You never know how Jeffer…" Rachel started to say when a tall, muscular guy that stood around 5'10" with spiked up dark chocolate brown hair who was dressed in a simple black V-neck t-shirt and a close fitting pair of jeans that hugged him in all the right places entered from the back room.

"Just call me Mrs. Jefferson." Tina said.

"Aren't you dating Mike though?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt just to look." Tina said with a little smirk.

"How may I help you today?" Jefferson asked the girls.

"We're actually here for this guy." Quinn grabbed Blaine's shirt and pulled him up to the counter.

Jefferson's eyes start to glow and got really big when he saw Blaine. "Hi, I'm Jefferson."

"Yeah, I kind of got that when the older man called your name earlier." Blaine smiled.

All of the girls giggled behind him, as Jefferson turned crimson with embarrassment. He just thought to himself _'Duh, of course he knows your name! My grandfather just yelled it across the store. I must look like a total idiot.'_

"Of course. So what can I do for you today?" He repeated.

"You can do a lot for me." Santana said with a smirk as Mercedes and Tina both gave her a push to the back of the group.

"Don't mind her." Rachel said to Jefferson.

"I don't mind him at all." He replied.

"Him?"

"I meant her." As he realized his mistake and got even redder in the face.

"Could I see that promise ring, the one with the Emerald and Amethyst?" Blaine asked changing the subject to the real reason they went into the store in the first place.

Jefferson grabbed the ring that Blaine was looking at, "this for your girlfriend?" he asked at he took it out of the case.

"Boyfriend…" Blaine answered.

"Ohh…" Jefferson was kind of excited thinking about that this gorgeous boy was gay, but also saddened by the thought that he had a boyfriend. "Such a beautiful ring, how long have you guys been dating?"

"2 months…" Blaine told him.

"Even though for us it seems like they have been together for years the way they act around each other." Tina interjected.

The girls and Blaine all laughed. "So how much is that ring?"

Jefferson looked at the tag and kind of sighed. "It is $265.00."

"Almost $300.00 for a ring; Blaine are you nuts? There must be something here that is still nice that is not overly expensive." Rachel warned him.

"But this is THE ring Rachel." Blaine said.

"Do you have that kind of money Pretty Pony?" Santana wondered.

"I do have my money that I have saved from birthdays, Christmases and stuff. Last time I checked my account it was at a total of $2,750.00."

"Damn, why do you have to be gay?" Santana asked, "Never mind that…" she started to get closer to Blaine and rub up against him, "we can be each other's beards."

"Santana I am openly gay. I don't need any beard; also I have my prince, and he is my knight in shining armor."

"I would have thought you were the knight with those muscles of yours; because Lady Hummel has more of a slender girly figure don't you think?"

As Blaine thought about his boyfriend's amazing figure he started to day dream and got very distracted. He could here off in the distance, "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine… Hello." Blaine got shaken out of his daydreaming state and back into the real world where he was with his boyfriend's best friends and they were looking for the perfect gift.

"Wrap it up!"

"Okay sounds great. You must really care about him." Jefferson told Blaine.

"Yes. Yes I do care about him deeply."


	13. Do You Like It?

_(3 days later)_

Blaine was having the hardest time keeping the ring a secret from Kurt; first off he totally forgot to hide it in his drawer the first day he bought it. Kurt had come over two days after he bought it and they spent time in Blaine's music room fooling around on the piano, stealing kisses every once and a while. These kisses lead to Kurt rubbing Blaine's knee and kissing his neck while he was still trying to play, Blaine was trying to play all the correct notes but the constant sucking on his neck and the hand rising up his leg became very distracting and it would cause him to slip and miss or hit the wrong keys. Blaine got distracted enough that he, pretty much, gave up on trying to play the piano and stood up from the piano bench. Before Kurt could think about why his boyfriend had stopped his advances he had his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist and he was walking him over to the very big gorgeous bay window that had a cushioned bench in it. They had lain down on the bench and kept on kissing.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah honey?" Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"I know that I told my parents that I was pissed off when they told me I was moving away from the home I grew up in and my friends at my old school…"

"Yes? I know it must be hard moving so far away without a lot of notice." Kurt's smile kind of faded questioning why Blaine was bringing up such a solemn subject when they were just having a lot of fun at least in his opinion.

"Kurt, I'm not saying that I still don't miss my friends but you were the person that made moving here worth it. I know we only knew each other for a short amount of time before we started dating, but I think that these last 3 ½ months have been the best of my life."

Kurt's smile returned to his face even brighter than before which brought a smile to Blaine's face as well.

"Kurt you are the best friend that I had a crush on and wasn't sure if you would like me in that way or not; my heart has always had that missing piece in it that I wasn't sure would be filled by anyone, and when I found out you did like me that way, or at least you grew to have those feelings, but you have filled it with abundance."

Blaine looked down at Kurt and just saw tears gathering in his eyes and as he blinked they fell down from the corners.

"Kurt, why are you crying?"

As Kurt wiped away each tear he sat up on the cushions, this caused Blaine to wonder if he had said something that would make him run off. Had he gone too far, he knew they had only been dating 2 months but he really cared deeply about this boy and he was hoping that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

"Kurt? Please say something. I'm sorry if I freaked you out about the filling the missing piece of my heart. I was just kidding."

"You were just kidding?" Kurt started crying even harder. Blaine took this as a bad sign.

"No Kurt, I just said that because I thought that you were crying because I scared you or something."

"No I'm not crying because of that." Kurt started to smile and giggle.

"Then why are you crying." Blaine had a tear fall from his gorgeous long eyelashes. Kurt wiped it away.

"The reason I was crying was because I have never had anyone express their feelings for me like that ever. It was beautiful…" Kurt said as his smile grew "and also I have to give you props that it was not just a quote from a movie.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a deep kiss. "You are the most wishy-washy person I have ever met." Blaine said kidding around.

"More like you just haven't fully gotten to know my expressions as well as my girlfriends, but you'll get used to my crazy 'mood swings'." Kurt just giggled.

Kurt got up from the bench and took a couple steps looking around the room for tissues to wipe off Blaine and his own faces. "Hey Blaine, where are the tissues?"

"There are some in my room on my desk. Let's just both go in there and we can watch a movie or something."

Kurt just nodded his head. They both walked towards Blaine's room down the hall. Kurt was the first one to enter the room and walked straight over to the desk on the other side of the room. As Blaine took one step into his room the first thing that he saw was the little black box partially hidden under a pile of papers on the desk. Blaine thought to himself _'Thank God for my uncleanliness. Oh my God Kurt can't see the box he can't see the ring.'_ Blaine ran passed Kurt as fast as he could; he grabbed the box of tissues off the desk and tossed them at his boyfriend to try and keep him away from the desk and the ring. Thanks to Kurt being on the football team, for the little time he was, he was able to catch the tissues before they hit him in the face.

"Blaine!"

"Sorry babe, I almost hit that beautiful face of yours." Blaine said with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay BLAINEY!" Kurt tried to hide his giggle knowing that he hated being called that.

"The funny thing is I think you are the only one that I don't mind calling me that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

As Kurt turned around to head toward Blaine's bed, Blaine pulled the box from underneath the pile of papers and put it into a drawer. Kurt turned around just in time to see Blaine closing the drawer of the desk wondering why his boyfriend was looking and acting so suspicious, but he didn't think anything of it he just let Blaine come lay down next to him after putting in a movie and get comfortable; not as if they were actually going to be watching it and paying attention.

_(The next day: Kurt's Birthday)_

The girls had been getting everything set up in Kurt's backyard for his party; it was Blaine's job to keep Kurt away from the house so they went to the park for a picnic and to just spend time together. He had packed a blanket, homemade potato salad, and some other little fixings. Kurt thought that this was the sweetest thing, and he didn't think anything of him not doing anything for his birthday since he didn't even tell him about it. But he was kind of amazed that not even his brother had said 'Happy Birthday' to him that morning, he also knew that he had told the girls that he was not a big party person but no one even texted him at all. He started feeling kind of sad thinking about this, but then just looked into his boyfriend's honey hazel eyes and almost all was forgotten.

"Okay Kurt we should go back to your house so we can relax and maybe take a nap it has been a long day."

"Sounds good to me, this was an awesome day just spending time with you."

"Okay let's get back in car and drive back."

They both drove back to Kurt's house, which took a little longer than expected because Blaine 'got lost' on his way back, he parked the car in the driveway. They both got out holding hands and walked towards the house; Blaine had sent Santana a text when they had stopped at a rest area while Kurt was asking for directions, Blaine pulled at Kurt's hand to lead him towards the gate that entered into the backyard.

"Blainey, why are we going into the backyard?"

"Because I want to just relax and lay down with you while watching the stars."

"Okay, that just sounds just great." Kurt said with a smile.

It was just dark enough that the stars were at their brightest Kurt had ever seen. This was just one more plus to his birthday, getting to just relax with his boyfriend watching the stars, the last thing he was expecting to see was the backyard covered in twinkly lights to match the stars. Out of nowhere Kurt was surprised when a couple more lights came on and all of his friends jumped out from behind patio furniture and anything else they could hide behind in the yard.

"Surprise!" yelled everyone.

Kurt was so shocked that he instantly put his arms around Blaine's waist and stuck his head into his chest, until he realized what was going on and he slowly lifted his head and saw all of his friends standing there with giant smiles on their faces. He looked up at Blaine and saw his _'we surprised you'_ smile which he then realized that he really had not gotten lost at all and he was the one that was the distraction. He had to say that his friends were very smart to use his boyfriend as a distraction since he distracts him even when it isn't his 'job'.

"Happy Birthday Baby!"

"Thank you guys so much this is the best birthday ever."

"The party hasn't even started yet Kurt just wait we have so much planned." Rachel said excitedly.

"What more could I ask for?" Kurt asked as he looked at all his friends and his amazing boyfriend.

"Duh… presents that is what else." Puck yelled across the group of people.

"Noah!" Quinn yelled, "He's is talking about spending time with his boyfriend and his friends on his birthday."

"Yeah that is fun, but getting presents is the best part of having a birthday."

"Whatever Puck, let's just have fun tonight." Mercedes told him.

"Okay what is first?" Kurt asked.

"Pool time!" Brittany yelled as she ran across the yard and jumped into the in ground pool splashing everyone.

Blaine got in front of a big splash that was heading towards Kurt since he was wearing a really nice outfit and he didn't want it to get ruined. Blaine's outfit on the other hand got soaked and the gel in his hair started to run down his neck.

"Oh, Blaine you didn't have to do that."

He turned towards Kurt holding his hands, "It was no problem at all, babe. I would do anything for you." After Blaine said this Kurt pulled him in for a kiss, he had lead Blaine into his room to go and change into their bathing suits since Blaine had left one over at Kurt's house since they lived right next door to each other. Kurt changed in his room while Blaine changed in his bathroom, as Blaine walked back into Kurt's room when he saw his boyfriend with no shirt on and that really was hard for him to 'ignore'. They both walked down stairs and out to the yard where everyone was already in the pool tossing around a beach ball, Puck of course had gone mysteriously missing, but Kurt didn't pay that any mind. After about an hour of swimming and horsing around they all decided that they were going to eat food and relax by the fire pit; out of nowhere Puck popped out of thin air with nothing other than of course alcohol.

"Now this party can really get started!" Puck yelled.

"Puck, how did you get alcohol?" Tina gasped.

"Fake ID duh, Tina." Puck said.

"I'm not drinking I'm perfectly fine with staying sober on my birthday. And also this birthday I actually would like to remember. Thank you very much." Kurt said to idea of that. "You can drink, but before that all starts I need everyone to give me their keys and you are all staying over here tonight. I will not let any of my friends drink and drive."

"Fine, Lance Bass. Here take my keys." said Puck.

Blaine had never heard Puck talk to Kurt that way before and he thought it was very rude and he got very pissed off that even though Kurt was laying on him sitting in front of the pit he almost got up to pick a fight with a guy that was 4" taller and a football player.

"Don't talk to him that way." Blaine started to yell at Puck.

"Blaine, no that is his way of being 'endearing'. Baby, relax let's not start a fight at my party; especially since no one is drunk yet." Kurt said with a reassuring smile.

"Relax Blaine. I was just kidding." Puck said.

_(It had been around 2 hours after a couple people started drinking)_

Thankfully no one had really drank to heavily they were just pretty tipsy. Rachel didn't drink anything to make sure that she could help Kurt and Blaine out later. The party had moved inside the house since it was getting late and everyone was falling asleep on the chairs outside. Kurt Rachel and Blaine had put everyone on the couches; Rachel had started to clean up with the boys, but Blaine had come over to Kurt and pulled him off to the gazebo.

"Blaine, we need to help Rachel clean up even a little bit…"

"We can help her in a second I want to just bring you over here so we can be alone."

When they got to the gazebo Blaine kissed Kurt deeply holding his face. Kurt asked him, "What was that for?"

"Just because. I can't just kiss my boyfriend?"

"No you definitely can. I was just wondering, how you figured out about the party they were planning when I didn't even tell you it was my birthday."

"Yeah, we ran into each other at the Lima Bean. And that's true why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"No big reason. I just really have never been a big celebrator of birthdays. Ever since my mom died it was only my dad and I here to celebrate."

"You can't say that anymore. You have got some wonderful friends, a new stepmother and step brother. And a devoted boyfriend?" Blaine put on the biggest smile he could muster.

"Yes, you're so devoted. Sometimes I don't think I deserve a guy like you."

"Are you crazy? I wonder if I deserve someone like you in my life. You are kind, generous, and a very snazzy dresser I must add."

Kurt looked up and down at his new outfit he had changed into after being in the pool and nodded in agreement. "So why are we out here anyway?" he asked.

"I wanted to give you your birthday present." Blaine answered.

"Blaine, you didn't have to buy me anything. Are you crazy?"

"Crazy about you."

"Okay I love rom/coms but that was even too corny for me." Kurt laughed out.

"Yeah, you're right. Here" Blaine pulled out the little black box from his pocket and held it out to Kurt.

"Oh my God Blaine," Kurt, Blaine could see was getting a little nervous. Kurt opened up the box and saw the gorgeous claddagh ring with both their birthstones. "This is the best birthday present ever." He said as he jumped into Blaine's arms as he twirled Kurt around.

"So you like it?"

"Like it? I love you…"

Up until now neither one of them had said these three simple but meaningful words, it was a shock to both of them to hear them coming from Kurt. Kurt knew that Blaine really cared about him, getting him this ring and telling him that he filled the empty part of his heart but those three words he had never said to anyone other than his mom and dad. He never thought he would say that to a guy that he had only been dating a little more than 2 months.

"You what…?"

Kurt knew that his brain would not have let him say it if he really didn't feel that way. "Yes, I love you. I know we haven't been dating for long but I have never felt this comfortable with anyone ever before. I feel like I can be myself around you, and I won't be judged for acting a certain way or anything."

"I love you too."


End file.
